


Without Her

by lollystar888



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Parallel Universes, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollystar888/pseuds/lollystar888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma was never good at handling things, which is why when Amy confesses her feelings to her she freaks out, big time. One argument, one slip of the tongue, and one wish later, Karma is facing the karma of her actions when she wakes up in a world where she and Amy were never friends. Can she get her own world back, and can this experience make her realise Amy's importance? (KARMY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Her

****

** **Without Her** **

****0: When Does the Story Begin?** **

It began with two girls. They'd known each other for almost their entire lives. They were inseparable and they were in all sense of the word, family, though not by blood. They had the perfect relationship, the perfect, platonic relationship teen best friends everywhere had, complete with pizza nights and girl's weekends and movie marathons.

 

Their names were Amy and Karma.

 

The day that changed them forever started up normally enough; Karma cooked up another scheme to become popular which crashed within minutes of entering the school gates.

 

Karma and Amy sit on a bench, talking about popularity, Netflix, and cute boys when Amy's stepsister Lauren tried to claim ownership of their seat, bitter and angry.

 

Perhaps if Amy had known that the next moment would cause a misunderstanding which would kick start the equivalent of an apocalypse in her life, she would have just gotten up and walked away and put an end to the problem before she knew it was even there. As it turns out, she did not know, and even if she had, she wouldn't have walked away.

 

She could never walk away, that was the whole point.

 

Two boys passed by the bench and over heard the girls argument. One of them was Shane, an openly gay boy, and the other was Liam, a rich popular guy. Assumptions are made, fate is set, and the story begins.

 

Later that day, surrounded by teenagers, Shane 'outs' them to pretty much the entire school and elects them homecoming queens.

 

Well, so much for gay scouts honour.

 

The next few weeks are absolute chaos for the pair. Karma gets Amy to agree faking a relationship with her, and started an affair with Liam. But one moment, one revelation, one argument, and one stupid, silly wish changes everything, and Karma faces the consequences of her actions.

 

Karma had never been too good at handling tricky situations, so it was understandable Amy said, 'I love you', she freaked out big time. But what came after was even worse.

 

What came after... well, what came after was a world without Amy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set before Episode 6, “Three to Tango”. I am addicted to this show! Karmy is just... make it happen, please. Also, I need a confirmed Season 2! I don't think this is my best work, but it's more of a prologue than anything else.


End file.
